Death, Please Come Quick and Easy
by RosamundPike
Summary: Tonks was patrolling Hogsmeade village, when a Death Eater ambush happened. A tad late to seek help, she fights although all doesn't go as planned as foreign spells meet her. She gets kidnapped by Lucius to get questioned on whereabouts of Harry Potter. Rated M for abuse/violence/rape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hi guys, so i'm not even sure if anyone reads Harry Potter fanfics anymore, but if read, please pretty please review!:D It would mean mean alot if i know someone actually read my fanfic and liked/disliked it.**

**-There may be a few mistakes that my proofreading did not catch. Feel free to correct me, nicely:3**

* * *

Eyelids too heavy to lift, she was stuck in a macabre darkness. Shadows twisting and squirming, suffocating her, nothing she could do. Feeling emotionally and physically drained her senses clouded, although irked when a new different feeling crept inside her. A sting in her left..or right side, too dark to even recognise the directions apart. This sting grew deeper and more painful. Then she noticed the taction of cold metal bounds around her ankles and wrists. _Well fuck. _The new distractions on her body weighed heavy on her brain and she slipped into unconsciousness.

_I was on duty with Kingsley, patrolling the tranquil grounds of Hogsmeade when the ambush started. Death eaters flew in and out of the shops, causing chaos, fires commencing. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kingsley's lynx patronus shoot out the end of his wand undoubtedly attempting to pursue help but was interrupted by a hooded figure firing a disarming spell at him. Kicking my Auror gears in, I shot at that particular person immobilising him but others were quick to react. Kingsley was knocked backwards, unconscious. With brisk movements I started my own attack, bashing out spells as quickly as possible. Few of the hooded figures fell, when I was foolish enough to think _I_ was _winning. _A purple jet of light shot at me, hitting me squarely in the stomach, pain quickly spreading through the rest of my abdomen. Doubling over in pain, I saw another electric blue curse being shot, and I immediately felt a cold sensation spreading. _Was this one of the Death Eaters own?_ The dreaded feeling of heavy irons closing my eyelids shut, and a burning tingle gnawing through my skin, almost acid like; my knees buckled and I fell to the cold cobble ground, welcoming sleep. Last thing I recognized was the evil clutch around my neck and then _obscurity.

"Rennervate."

A blurry voice. She didn't quite understand what he said, but it _definitely_ was a he.

Her eyelids popped open yet her eyesight was befogged so all that she witnessed was a tall well-built figure. Black cloak lined with silver was all her dizzy eyesight let her see, and silvery blonde hair reaching his elbows. A stick was pointed her way.

_What. _

As her vision unloaded, the features of the mans face became visible; she made out cruel piercing blue eyes, a thin mouth stern in a tight line, a pointy nose. _Lucius. _The whole face wore a calm yet resentful expression and overall a very unnerving one at the time that she caught a mischievous yet slightly wanting expression in his eyes before they turned eye cold once again.

"We'll do this nice and simply, Niece. Give us the location of Mr Potter and how to get to him and we can let you go freely and unharmed. Fail to specify the location of the Potter boy and your future holds dire consequences."

"What did you do to Kingsley!" she demands, all too loudly for her recovering body, a wave of pain smashing in her head.

"Now now, _Nymphadora.. _You do not want to make this more difficult than it is, given the situation you are in, you are in the weaker position. You are in no position to be asking me questions, and given your state I'd say you are in dangerous territory. Please feel free to voice out loud the appropriate answer as I will not give chances, nor am I merciful."

"Oh do tell me, my darling Uncle, the location of my companion Kingsley, as I am not patient, nor afraid of your moronic threats."

His harsh featured morphed even more sour, and he smirked bitterly before seething out "Crucio.", pointing his wand at the girl.

Even the strong willed fighters could not stop the screams. Sore, wrenching, tormenting escaped her mouth raucously. All she could feel pain, like hundreds of red hot knives being stabbed into her body. She lost the ability to breathe as she started to choke. Choked for air, as the devils fingers made their way up their throat.

The terrible fated curse was lifted and she regained control of her breathing. Her body was sore, she could barely move a finger. Panting heavily she looked her uncle straight in the eye.  
"I'm a strong willed person, one curse although agonizing it is, is not making me spill _anything." _  
A look of disbelief flashed across her uncles face quickly returning to their usual nasty demeanour. He pointed the wand at her again, a gently flicked it. Her right leg snapped at a direction it shouldn't and almost immediately devilish pain reached her. Another flick and her left leg did the same. A scream teared the way out of her throat. An additional flick and her elbow joints snapped out of the socket. Tears discharged out of her eyes and a wrenching sob freed itself from her lips.  
Another flick and all her limbs were back in rightful place accompanied by a foul snap of bones clicking back into place. She barely managed a whimper.

"I ask again, little niece, where is Mr Potter. I am too running out of patience, and studying your given state, you will barely last a day in this place."

_I might as well just die here. _

_**No**__ Nymphadora_ Gaëlle Tonks, where is this strong spirit you mentioned, _eh? Do not give up. Dying will only give Lucius the satisfaction of being able to say he _murdered_ Nymphadora, the half-blood spawn of a blood traitor mother and a muggle-born father._

"Mr Potter as you so poshly put it is currently hiding up your ass, Mr Lucius Malfoy."  
Lucius, so astounded by her cheek, strode over to her a slam his palm into her face, the silver hand having a rightful effect, blood trickling out of her nose.

He stepped back drawing his wand out again. "Legilimens!"

_A seven year old Nymphadora sat in Sirius' lap, her body molding against his, her hair a bright pink, a radiating smile spread on her face filling her room with happy aura, as he held a book. "…the beautiful Snow White walked into the cosy little hut, noticing an extinguished fire, a vase of leaves on the wooden table and beds. Seven beds…"_

_A white flash and a deep inhale._

_Her nervousness was clearly noticeable, as her hair absentmindedly turned grey as she walked the three steps leading up to the stool. She sat down, surprisingly without falling, and McGonagall set the musty old hat on her head. "Hmm…" she jumped. "A half-blood girl with faint traces of the Black Family roots…daughter of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.. hmm those two should never be mixed..but where should be put you? I ponder on your loyalty. Is it to your friends, the world or your Black family..hmm yes yes, I glimpse great things..great things for you my dear. I know; HUFFLEPUFF!" She let out a sigh of relief and her hair changed back to her luminous pink._

Flash

_She made her way through the large cranky doors of Grimmauld Place; the lean darks halls of the place smelling of dust, mould and somewhat of firewhisky. Following Mad-Eye through the eerie hall, her foot caught on something and she stumbled over, leg bruising. A tough yet gentle hand pulled her up by the arm. She spun around to come face to face with a man, black matted hair up to his shoulders and big wondrous grey eyes, a kind mischievous twinkle to them accompanied by an amused smirk. "Sirius!" she cried as she leapt into his arms, his big strong arms wrapping around her waist and spinning her round. _Just like he used to.

Flash

_The bed covers soaked, damp from sweat as two lovers lay underneath just after a passionate love making. Their bare bodies pressed against each other, as each looked the other in the eye panting heavily but smiling nonetheless. His fingers played with a lock of her now rainbow coloured hair. "I love you."_

Back to present day, she felt drained at her weak attempts of fighting him off, forehead dripping with sweat.

"Splendid." Her uncle drawled on in monotony.

"Back off, back the fuck off. Who gives you a right to look there? WHO! Those a private, not to be shared with anyone you sick FUCK!" She snarled viciously.

"Dear, dear Nymphadora. How must I get this into your thick skull. I am merciless and a man who does not give a shit about your personal space. Give me the location of Mr Potter or I shall do this again."

"No." she spat.

"Legilimens."

_Three year old Nymphadora held a white rabbit, stiff and eyes pooled over with white substance. Giving in to the resistance to cry, she sobbed into the fluffy rabbits fur._

Flash

_She was seven. An excited little girl bounced down the stairs, ecstatic to be meeting her aunts after years of nagging and pleading. Her mother opened the door and there stood a tall lady, long blonde hair with streaks of brown flowing to her waist; blue wide eyes and pursued red lips. The lady next to her was smaller in size and had a hourglass figure wearing a black lacy dress with boots to match. Her facial features similar to her mothers yet there seemed to be an unkind quality about them. Her eyes a shade darker bore a brooding nasty look as both her aunts spied down upon the little girl as if she was an ant, ready to be tread on._

"_Ah well isn't it the young cockroach brat, spawn of the mudblood giving us a bad reputation we hold most dear." Bellatrix spoke, with a snarling aura to each and every word._

Flash

_More chaos progressed, in the mysterious round room with a single arch in the dead centre. Harry, she could see Harry duelling with . _Harry, he was okay_. She exhaled in relief. She heard a cackle from behind, spinning to find her beloved aunt pointing a wand directly at her heart. Swiftly, she fired a spell at her only to be deflected. She fired another, and another only to be deflected again. Her aunt threw a spell at her, her dodging it only _just_. Duelling like this carried on like a seesaw, no one having the upper hand for long enough. Her eyes darted briefly across the room noticing Mad-Eye's body laying bleeding on the ground, his magical eye wheeling freely around. Harry was still okay. This brief moment of lost concentration, the older, more experienced and overall cruel aunt assailed on Nymphadora, bombarding her with foreign spells, she did not have time to deflect or dodge. As an astonishingly painful curse hit her in her shoulder, she stumbled backwards tumbling down the stone benches, each snapping another bone in her body until darkness overwhelmed her senses. _

"As much as I do enjoy your Aunt violating you, I am running out time, Miss Tonks. If you don't state where Harry James Potter is right this minute, I am going to use the final and most horrible method of persuasion, which I can tell you, you will enjoy least of the others. It is guaranteed that your strong spirit will never be same again." He added a menacing glare.

"I am foremost loyal to the order and will not give it to horrendous threats, as dreadful as they sound, o mighty uncle."

With a curt nod, he strode over to her pushing himself of top of her. A simple flick of his wand and his dark robes were off, as were her trousers. He tore her legs apart leaving nasty red marks on her skin. She, recognising the situation the moment he was on _top _of her was careful not to look at him._ Keep your eyes on the ceiling. _He thrust into her, a painful push; she let out a blood curdling scream. One..Two..Three.. he picked up the pace as she let the tears go; leaving red hot tracks down her face. His massive wood demolishing her. She thought about Remus to keep her sane for a little bit longer, each thrust bringing her back into reality. When he finally pulled out and apparated both their clothes back on, she was speechless. The feeling of warm liquid trickled down her leg.

She felt _destroyed_. The red spark that was alight inside her, keeping the hope enclosed inside, was blown out. This..this was all wrong, what if she ended up pregnant with this horrible mans baby? Impendable doom. With this bright spark gone, she felt her spirit slip further away, leaving simply a shell of herself.

"Give me the location of Mr Potter."

"No." she replied coldly.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone read this, should i continue or leave it as it is? hmm...decisions decisions..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel like I'm letting you guys down, writing barely a thousand words for this chapter! Oh boy, I hope you forgive me:') Believe me, this chapter was almost painful to write, very difficult. Thank you all my lovely reviewers, I love you all3**

**So here, lovely readers, don't forget to review!xx**

* * *

This was his first full moon, without anyone being _there. _He utmost missed _their _company. The feeling of when Sirius reciprocated to match his painful transformation, both becomes the son of canine. Even though he wasn't in his absolute physical mind, he could undeniably feel a tinker of happy emotion that he didn't want to attack a son of Adam or daughter of Eve, not attempt at harming himself. Sirius would keep an eye out, large padded paws at the ready to stop him from demolishing anything too dangerous or even Padfoot himself; but he never would as under the moons influence they were cousins. After sun rose, two slept on cotton candy soft mattress soundlessly until Nymphadora came in with two plates stacked with pancakes topped with peanut butter and bananas. As the two gorged themselves into the lovely breakfast, she would prepare hot, muscle relieving baths, unclenching the tense back and bone joints for Remus while Sirius much to his dismay, _smelled. _

In gratitude to the most loyal, destructive minded serial killer and cruciatus curse specialist, Sirius couldn't be there anymore. But he, Remus, was not short of company. As to assure her safety, he would not allow her to sit in with him while he is man wolf, where she would be most vulnerable to attack. But as the sun freed him from his curse, she would always be there; the bubble-gum pink hair and a smile that would make Satan look up from what he was doing and re-consider his _whole _life of wrongdoings. She would bring extra snacks, insisting he needs some food as he looked peaky. For hours on end they would sit on the bed, her behind him massaging his shoulders. She would help patch up his freshly made wounds the best she could and she left him feeling a whole _ten years younger._

The first two full moons without either of them were dreadful. He felt as if he was in a dark, very dark tunnel as he was forced to keep walking to the exit he guaranteed was not there. His post transformation pain was throbbing as he pondered on why he was so reluctant to let Tonks in. Even though he had his own selfish reasons, who wouldn't want gentle fingers that felt like an angel caressing his sores and her plump lips kissing his cheek if he ever looked too grim, only for him to feel the burning sensation of her happiness to last all day.

His head still nagging about last night, emotions of deep-felt regret, sadness and hopelessness galloped around his skull, he rose from his bed, his knees almost giving way reminded him of the ghastly two full cycles of the moon he had to endure. He slumped down the stairs of Headquarters, eyes drooping; back hunching. The difference between an unfortunate body who got kissed by a Dementor and Remus were a close call.

He walked vociferously into the Headquarters' kitchen and collapsed into a chair. He rubbed his eyelids in feeble attempt to wipe any traces of tiredness away, and he looked around the room. Seeing as he was the last to arrive, the emergency order meeting assembled instantly.

"As you are all fully aware the location of Miss Nymphadora Tonks has not yet been currently endowed. And seemingly there are no leads or clues to where the girl is, the lack of Death Eater activity suggests that they're up to something. This suspicious behaviour is increasingly alarming as I fear anything the Death Eaters wanted from her, they have as they do not feel the need to raid for more Order members. Of course, Death Eaters aren't going to hand her back unharmed and well."

"Constant vigilance to the mind an' all, if she's already _dead _then what is the logical argument to finding her?"

"Kingsley did specify that it was indeed Death Eaters who caught the girl…"

"A good idea would be to ambush all the Death Eater's homes..". He felt vengeful in a way towards Kingsley; he was supposed to be the older, responsible one out of the pair guarding Hogsmeade. _Wasn't he supposed to be the one protecting her in case anything happened?_ And it did. His Nymphadora was snatched right under his nose. She meant everything to him, more than people realised. She was related to Sirius Black, his only connection to his teenage hood friend. Not only that but she made him feel young and whole all over again, much like Sirius. And of course, she _loved_ him; he often did question why such a happy young soul could love a broken shattered _beast. _With all these great treasures now absent what was a man to do?

"..and incredibly foolish and dangerous." What's life without a little risk? What's life knowing you had the opportune moment to help a loved one, but failed as a result of cowardice?

"A death wish if you ask me." Remus looked around in disbelief at the people surrounding him. They cared for Nymphadora, yet they didn't demonstrate any devotion to her rescue mission. It has been _two months. _Two months without his love can really wound a mans heart.

"My money's on the LeStranges!" Molly Weasley growled, her face flushed in red hot disapprobation for the family.

"We need a carefully organized plan to get to and fro the Death Eater's homes without the complete brood of Death Eaters noticing."

"And yet if we plan times carefully and linger too long in one area, the death eaters are bound to notice.."

"And in result of this observance, they will feed this information to Nymphadora's captor and they will surely move her elsewhere."

"We should start as soon as possible, to ensure her safety for the _future."_

"I will allow a team of no more than six to raid each home. Perhaps if we start the raid as soon a physically possible, we will catch the Death Eaters off guard."

"They've had _two months_ to plan this..what if it's all a trap..to to capture us _all?"_

He lifted his heavy body off the chair and made his way upstairs, a spark igniting. Perhaps there is still a chance that his dear Nymphadora is alive. In no time at all his angel will be back into his arms, safe and sound, Having the beast protect from all harsh obstacles life has to offer her, Beauty and the beast, he mused and smiled hollow smile.

* * *

**A/N: So i have two main ideas where this story should go. All you guys have to decide if you want the shorter ending or longer? Hmm? Review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Yes, I do believe this took a very long time to update. This story gets increasingly harder! I decided to go for the shorter ending as I'm going back to school soon therefore writing this will become harder, i've not time!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Her body reduced to a skeletal frame. Her eyes drab and lacking the sanguine glow, her skin dim marginally grey and giving off the idea that it was _melting_ though the bone gaps.

_She lay in a bed propped up against the mushy pillows that kept her sore back from throbbing. Sleep deprived she prearranged to doze off yet a man trudged in. his age was evident as the premature wrinkles and cicatrix spreading from the right side of his face to left. Stirring awake she actualized the man standing in the room. "Remus." She croaked her voice harsh from disuse as a product of grief. The dear they were grieving over, she resembled plenty. Her au natural form represented his swimmy grey eyes and high cheekbones gave her stunning elegancy to her beauty. Just like Sirius, she had the same wavy hair to the shoulders although mousy brown, unlike the stormy black he had._

"_You..need to..i.."_

_She exhaled sorrowfully, casting her eyes down. "I'm sorry. I'm making this harder for you."_

_He indicated a quick nod. "I can't metamorphose, you know. Not yet." _

"_No really Dora, it's okay. __You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself 'I have lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.' You must do the thing you think you cannot do." They shed a moment of silence reminiscing the favourable memories with Sirius. "I…It's time for your cream…"  
She lifted up her t-shirt to reveal angry purple bruises covering her ribs and abdomen. Remus gingerly spread the ointment onto her flesh. She moaned in pleasure as his amiable fingers caressed her skin._

_"No matter what your heartache may be, laughing helps you forget it for a few seconds." She breathed._

The absence of his hands assuredly made her thirsty for him, now more than ever, the vacancy of them leaving a hollow, needy feeling; she, required _his _presence to keep her normality.

His latest attack was so sudden and onslaught, displaying just how execrable and unsparing her uncle really was. She was abhorred that this perilous man was her _family. _It was an abomination, how could her dear aunt married so badly? For protection, money and to maintain loyalty from her family, _was it really worth it_? Evidently she saw the cruelty this man possesses?

Next his hands encased themselves around her throat. She notices an intense nothingness at first, like when one cannot breath, you can't feel the air and it overwhelms you. And as soon as you realise what's happening, panic kicks in and this is where the pain happens. Her senses inebriated; her eyes opaque with a milky colour. When he withdrew his fingers, she took an arduous breath. Her throat burned; scorched from deficit of water.

She was left to lie in the charcoal black room, detached from any human hustle. Excessively grown fingernails delineated the bumps and bruises, lacerations around her body cringing at the remembrance of how _weak_ she thought she'd been. She feigns her own weakness as a hope of him hurting her _less. _Imitating her own weakness, instead of fighting back fiercely like the wolfess she is. Acting out upon what her body tells you what to do, instead of the steady brain although she was convinced she was going slightly insane. _She already gave him the satisfaction of thinking he'd won, that he'd overpowered her, that he's conquered her inner strength leaving a frightened little girl behind._ She mused over how displeased she was with herself as she groped her stomach in hopes of making that tiny hill vanish.

_As two bodies lay compact together, his hands traces his fingers lightly up and down her hip bones almost seductively, she reposed on top of his chest, fingernails curling themselves in his chest hair as she smiles playfully. _

"_Remus?" she looks up a hopeful glint in her eye._

"_Hmm?" _

"_Have you ever thought about having children?"_

_Resentment flashed in his eyes and quickly disintegrated. His eyes softened yet the hostility was still lingering. _

"_Nymphadora, as much as I would adore having children, I am a werewolf therefore this wipes out any chances of me having a baby. What if it develops lycanthropy? I couldn't stand myself if I brought this condition unto a unborn child, so innocent, so sweet. Furthermore, I am too poor to even support it. You wouldn't want to establish such a life on a child, would you Tonks?" _

"_I..I was just asking." She replied somewhat regretfully, yet she flashed a quick smile and returned to her position resting on Remus._

Her love made it definite that he did not want a child. But what about _this one? _It wasn't his, but would he still love her same? Would it feel right to have in a way_, a bastard child, _it belonging to the mother and yet not her partner? Probably not. He had this old fashioned nature about him therefore probably only stuck to traditional family ordinance. She reiterated this colloquy.

She let her calm façade crack as a fresh tear ran down her cheek.

As time ebbed on she folded into herself, curling up in a tiny ball; bones more distinct. She appeared more childlike, diminutive and frail all the more so. After duration of consternation, her uncle staggered in, outraged and sullen a fair amount of blood oozing out of a head wound.

"You" he snarled with most hostility he could utter, eyes glowing a fiery red. "Come here, little _niece."_ Drunken murderous raving lunatics, certified insane, could not scare her as much as he scared her right now.

He groped her arm in a solid grasp and wrenched her up. Hauling her across the hall, he seemed agitated. This pleased her as she smiled despite the circumstances. As they ascended many stairs and wandered through almost maze like corridors she contemplated _why the rush. _As the walk stretched, peculiar sounds radiated from the concrete walls.

"Come now Nymphadora, move _faster_." He hissed, almost pleadingly.

"Why?" she challenged. He turned around to look at her; she shot him a mischievous smirk.

"Why? WHY?" he roared. On cue a small figure entered the corridor the uncle and niece were situated in, and forthwith squeaked and pivoted back down the second corridor.

"WORMTAIL!" Wormtail gave an inhumane frightened whine and turned to face his superior.

"Y-yes master?" shakily spoken.

"How do the Order know, it is _this_ house?"

The littler man reached a hand a hand hesitantly to his master, then drew back realising the consequences. "I…it wasn't m-me… someone let it slip..."

"You mean to declare that another Death Eater who resides in this residence is ludicrous enough to announce the boarding of my niece to the Order? Why that's absurd."

"Ah..ah..they're raiding all of our homes they say…"

"Then why are they hosting a tremendous attack on _this_ house in particular?" Lucius then let go of his vice grip on Nymphadora.

"I-it's so big master. It's so big they..they wouldn't find her…"

"Ah, how can I not be capable of thinking this up on my own?" he said monotonously. An evil sneer played up on his lips as she advanced on Wormtail.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO." He shrieked at the taller man, grasping his robes for support as he sobbed out the words. "You have no idea what those Dumbledore's squads can do. They hurt me...the mutt used the cruciatus on me. Ahhh!" he sobbed harder into Lucius' robes, cheeks grazing, mouse like, the fine material.

Nymphadora's heart warmed. _The mutt used cruciatus. _Remus used an unforgivable to be given the whereabouts of her; she didn't think he had the wits to do so. A wave of nausea swept over her. Her love was using a unforgivable for her, on his teenage hood best friend. It didn't feel right. After all friendship roots grow deep. He would use it for an annoying twenty-three year old woman with the almost annoyingly pink hair that he knew not long? Was she really worth it? She declined that thought, and snapped out of her reverie. Her uncle Lucius was _torturing _the poor man, weeping on the floor, red liquid staining the perfect white marble. _He betrayed them, he betrayed them, he betrayed them. _And yet all she could muster sympathy for the man sprawled onto the floor, shrieking in vast amount of pain.

She settled her sore hands on her ears to disconnect with his wails and used her uncle's moment of distraction to escape. She ran down the hallway, despite the ill feeling of queasiness, _she had to establish an exit._ Her ears located the sound of the crashes and clangs of the battle and sensed she was near. Adrenaline rushed through her, she was determined to fight and see the daylight once more. With thoughts of positivity she rushed up the last flight of stairs and scrambled directly into the pit fire.

_Six of hers were here _against a much greater numbers of Death Eaters. She placed her eyes on Remus, fighting four of Voldemort's cronies at once. Her heart pulled. She wasn't questioning his strength and ability to duel but she didn't feel this ending well. Panicking, she picked up a fragment of rubble the battle caused and ventured a throw, only to have it slip out of weak hands and land. The load she attempted at throwing made her awfully disoriented and she collapsed.

* * *

**Quotes in flashback one, belong to Eleanor Roosevelt and Red Skelton. **

******Sadly there isn't much chapters following this one.. **

**Review please, mean's a lot.  
xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hello again, readers! I hope you're still here! I've been dead busy with schoolwork that i actually didn't have the time nor strength to write! I feel so incredibly guilty for keeping you hanging so long. **  
**This hasn't been checked thoroughly, as i really wanted to please you with updating not put off the uploading to a few days later where i can usually note mistakes. (Plus if the whole story is that filled with mistakes, once i've finished i'll upload a version with 0 mistakes, maybe :) ) **

**Enjoy my lovely readers, don't forget to review because it makes me happy and keeps me motivated :)**

* * *

He fought for all was worth. He had never been the finest fighter, he was experienced and proficient but wasn't a champion which is why it was so hard for him to fight off Lord Voldemort's much more accomplished, malevolent devotees.

Additionally, his pre-mature bone aches due to his lycanthropy, made this a majorly harder than it should've been.

A unmasked figure advanced, and hurled a green coloured spell straight at him, which hit him directly in the chest, in which he toppled backwards: straight onto his prematurely aching back. He moaned in agony as the curse took its toll, but he _had _to continue battling. _For Nymphadora. _He fired a spell of his own, which the anonymous Death Eater deflected easily. The Death Eater has an unfair advantage; it was challenging to duel from the floor. Plus he wasn't that good. _For Nymphadora._ The Death Eater grinned perilously and pitched the Cruciatus curse at him, in which his breathing came in short gasps from his attempt at ceasing the screams of agony. His mind rationally prompted that this was beneficial. _For Nymphadora. _For Nymphadora. As the curse broke, Remus' next curse came intensely, the Death Eaters' defences cracked and he toppled backwards; moving swiftly, Remus lifted himself off the floor at surprisingly quick speed and attacked again. And again. And again. He admired the sight as his dueller was squirming around in agony. He plucked his head high in courage. _For Nymphadora._

When he observed a meagre figure lurking behind a bolder, he forthwith approached and glowered at the small man.

"Remus." He squeaked.

"Oh Peter," he faked enthusiasm for seeing his traitor Hogwarts friend. "Didn't think you'd be joining the fight, thought you'd be too cowardly to_ die for your friends" _His voice dripped cold with resentment.

Peter straightened his back to protect his pride and seem taller and secure. "Don't be so quick to say that, Remus my old friend, how long did it take for you to accept that lovely witch, ah what's her name? _Nymphadora.." _

Confusion mixed with anger consumed Remus. "How do you know this?" he breathed sharply.

"A rat has his ways" Peter seeing Remus' sudden convulsion squeaked out: "That old elf proved more useful that many thought"

Remus bashed Peter on the mouth, and blood trickled down his chin. He leaned in to him "Is she here?" He breathed in his ear hoarsely. Peter still had the courage to evilly smirk and remarked:

"Wouldn't know, a useless cowardly traitor wouldn't be trusted with this knowledge"

Rage impelled Remus as he didn't hesitate to jab his wand into his stomach and mutter "cruci…."

As Peter waited for the pain, it didn't come.

Should he do this? Use an unforgivable? The whole objective of the secret evil fighting society was against cruelty to anyone, even the Death Eaters. They were the _good _side, fighting for _good. _On the plus side, Peter was his former friend; they had shared good memories for five years, _five years. _Ran around together every full moon, he had helped with the pranks, they ate together, they slept in the same dorm, they trusted each other.

But trust was an issue now. He betrayed Lily and James, abandoned his loyalty, proved himself coward..

Another thought ignited inside his head, _saving Nymphadora was a good cause_. And, what had happened to her? Images of her being tortured entered unwelcome; her screaming for the Lords help and loosing hope because, how much torture can a person really take to not feel like themselves anymore? Like a distant shell because with every curse being used, you slip out of your body further and further till you're just a ghost.

"Crucio" He started again and this time, indeed, the little man started screaming in agony. When Remus cancelled the spell, the little man breathed heavily but found the strength to shake his head. An indicator that he was not going to give into Remus that easily. Remus repeated the curse and the man squirmed and held his neck, the pain no doubt choking him.

The sixth time, Peter squealed out "Yes! Yes she's here! In the name of the Dark Lord's name stop doing that." and fell down in tears.

_I guess I underestimated his strength._

As soon as he stepped away from the little sobbing man, two Death Eaters attacked and he started another duel. Spells and curses were dodged and taken, and Remus grew fatigued. He was overwhelmed by the time two more of Voldemorts' chums appeared to duel. Four against one, _looking bad._

_I'd do anything for you my sweet princess._

And so he kept fighting and he noticed as the sun anchored, he noticed that the battle also was breaking off. He stunned the last two Death Eaters with ease, not the most experienced in exhausting situations, he noted.

As he looked around, breathing heavily, feeling the burn on his wand hand, the ache in his arms, and cramps in his legs. The fight was indeed coming to a close; there were only a few Death Eaters left standing. _No casualties but few injured. _Rotating his head around the room he could see Kingsley bleeding on the floor, but was still conscious, Hestia's leg joints looking out of place and face contorted in agony, Arthur with a head wound and a few deep gashes on his arm and Nymphadora lying-

Hold on, Nymphadora was lying in the doorway to a massive staircase leading downwards looking frail and ill, and inert. Panicked infiltrated through Remus as he limped over as speedily as he could manage and dropped down onto his knees, and they shrieked in protest as they made contact with the cold marble floor. He gently cradled her head and torso on his lap, whispering her name and checking for a pulse. It was weak but he breathed a sigh of relief nonetheless. As he desperately fought for her attention to evoke her consciousness he examined her body for injuries.

Dried blood that has seamed through her jeans stained everywhere; her visible arms looked sore and red and looked covered in _hand shaped _bruises; and her neck bore keep scratches. She looked so petite, so fragile, so delicate. Anger rose through Remus. And he swore vengeance to all the men with black hearts.

Still cradling his angel, he looked around to spot Minerva McGonagall. He met her eyes and she nodded. With ease he picked Nymphadora up, walked towards the apparation boundaries of Malfoy Manor and disapparated to Headquarters.

* * *

**Tbc, with approximately one chapter. :) review! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the mistakes made at the ending of the last chapter :)**

**Last chapter guys! I'd like to thank JKStorm501 for the comments:) Again, i'm not good at revising and spotting mistakes, so feel free to correct me while reviewing!**

**This chapter is a bit jumpy, but oh well.**

* * *

He raced inside The Burrow, the current headquarters for Order of the Phoenix. Molly was sat agitated on the sofa, a perturbed look carved on her face. She stood up abruptly as she espied Remus coming through the door; a sickened shaky sigh escaped her lip and a mask of horror flashed on her face before it converted to a look of sympathy towards the young woman.

"He-here put h-her on here.." she signalled towards the couch behind her weakly, never tearing her eyes away from the misshapen, feeble looking girl in Remus' arms. He set her down onto the sofa, where Molly looked upon the girl while smoothing the hair out of her face. A minute or two, and she broken out her reverie realising she needed to attend to the girls health.

Remus cherished the few moments of peace as he sunk into an armchair, exhausted. After the scarce amount of time of comfort, Molly called upon him.

"Remus, be a dear and fetch a blanket. The poor dearie looks dead cold." Remus nodded in acknowledgment and rose to meet Molly's command. When he returned, he placed the cover on the draught looking Nymphadora's body as Molly tucked her in.

"We'll have to wait for the others- they would know if it's risky sending her to St Mungos."

"Her injures don't look too severe, Molly. She'll be fine here." He reassured her.

Molly smiled tiredly; they both sank into an armchair each, Remus looking at the steady rise and fall of her chest lest it stop doing so. He found it incredibly soothing, at a time like this, when witches, wizards, and even muggles were dropping like flies, and she, his _girlfriend, _his petite lover still had a heartbeat and even after two months of imagined torture she was strong enough to withstand it all. He smiled shyly yet proudly as he fidgeted with his fingers as he and Molly waited for the other members of the Order sent to raid Malfoy Manor returned, to hear if the news dreaded, or maybe not today.

He was glad that Molly didn't pester him as to what happened, or about the well-being of the four remainants of the battle. He knew she, being the mother to the Order in any situation, was worried; but her husband was out there as well and Remus turning out of the blue, with only one person must've sent jitters down her spine.

As he drifted off again, torn between keeping an eye out for Nymphadora and rest, his body finally succumbed to slumber. In an ineffable amount of time, the front door jerked open and four, worse for wear looking Order members tramped in. Molly jumped up and quickly surveyed the damage done to the four persons and satisfied that their injuries weren't too serious, a sigh of relief washed over her features and she came over to kiss Arthur on the lips, as a sign of welcome home safely.

"Into the kitchen now dears, into the kitchen that's right now.." she waited as they slowly trudged past her and into the kitchen, gently prodding the last person in. "Let's make you all some tea and get comfortable, after you've had a little rest, shall we contact Professor Dumbledore to tell the good news."

"Thank you Molly dear, I'd have to say this was a close call."

"Almost didn't win-"

"-didn't even notice when Remus slipped the girl out."

"Patched ourselves up as best as we could-"

"Didn't want you to fuss over us, when Tonks needs the most attention." Arthur regarded warmly.

Remus then walked into the kitchen, and relief washed over him when he noticed all the persons that went into battle came out.

"Are we- are we going to contact Albus?" He croaked.

"Yes dear- ah." She shuffled over to the fireplace in the kitchen, throwing a fistful of powder into the fireplace before sticking her head in. Head back out, she proclaimed "Albus is unavailable to come over at the moment but he'll be over tomorrow. He reassured he'd contact Mad-Eye as well." She smiled, looking into everyone's eyes in order.

"Let us all get some rest for the time being; I'm sure Molly can work her magic to touch up Nymphadora perfectly." Arthur flourished his wife, a gleam of pride in his eyes and the pair shared a mutual moment of extreme love.

xxxxx

Remus refused to leave Nymphadora's side as Molly tended to her, no matter how much Molly protested that the poor man needs sleep. _But I can't sleep knowing Nymphadora isn't fully safe. _She half-heartedly let it go, knowing it's useless to argue with Remus. The man may be noble and polite but was very stubborn.

"Well if you're not leaving to rest, at least help me!" she shrieked in a scolding matter. His mouth formed an 'o' shaped and immediately jumped up from his seat to assist.

"Get her hair back-that's right tie it up-so yes, so it won't get in the way." He did as was told. "I need to make some nourishing potion, and while I go to brew it I want you to gently strip her of her clothing, and rub this cream all over her bruises –accio cream- and the red marks to help relieve the soreness." He reached for the cream as it came zooming towards them in thin air; Molly retreated into the kitchen to brew the potion.

He anxiously placed both hands on the soft fabric of her shirt and pulled up, mildly lifting them over her head, checking to see if she was still sleeping. Next he went for the jeans, meekly lifting her hips off the sofa as he pulled them off. The sight that greeted him was heinous. Dry blood coated her legs and purple blue bruises dug themselves into her thighs. Most shocking of all, her legs adapted odd marks that resembled lightning striking of colours bright red, purple and blue. He gasped loudly and stumbled back at the ghastly sight.

"That wasn't your reaction back to the first time you saw my bare legs." He was startled to say the least upon hearing Tonks' voice. He looked at her, as she winked to add to her teasing tone. "..your cheeks grazing my thighs..a-"

"Nymphadora!" he exclaimed.

"Hello there Remus." She raised a flirtatious eyebrow at him.

"How are you feeling?" He choked out, his surprise that she woke and seemed like her old vibrant self. _Old. _He thought that because she looked so much smaller in comparison to two months ago, a lot thinner and her beautiful vibrant hair colours have gone, that her personality changed too. Looks like he was proven wrong.

"I'm fine." His brows furrowed as he looked over her body once again. "I'm _fine." _She insisted rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Miss too-cool-to-be-cared-for, I need to apply this cream on your injuries." Remus started applying the cream, while Nymphadora sat still, wincing occasionally. Then she squirmed under his fingers and giggle-snorted out loud.

"Remus your hands are cold." She mentioned teasingly. She continued to squirm under each touch, poking and prodding his crotch area jollity. _'Tonks'_ he hissed, but she ignored him, writhing again to that she was just about on top of her. She caressed his arm and made the way up to his shoulder blade, up his neck and stroked his ear. She leaned into kiss his shoulder feverishly and when decided few was enough stopped her actions; he felt her hot breath tickling his neck and hot vapour resting there. Then he crushed his lips to hers as she ran her hands through his hair, needingly, almost painfully.

Molly then walked in, gasped audibly and dropped the contents of the flask. With haste she repaired the flask and the nourishing potion flowed back in. "REMUS JOHN LUPIN! I always thought you of a noble, polite man but what kind of a man just comes onto his girlfriend when she hasn't even been back for an hour!" Remus looked down, blushing at being caught in the act, albeit Tonks scoffed loudly.

"Oh Molly, always knew how to crack me up, but honestly I'm fine. I'd figures I just need a bit of food and sleep and I'm good to go."

Molly's brows knitted together. "You need to be under my care for several days to make sure you're fully alright. Oh, drink this- it's a nourishing potion- to get all your strength back and I'll fix some food for you too- how does that sound dear? I've already fixed a room for you upstairs right next to Remus' in case of emergency." She handed Tonks the flask of potion in which it bubbled violently. Tonks scanned the contents in disgust. "Drink up now dear."

"I'll drink this later, right now I'd just rather.." she shuffled nearer to Remus nibbling his ear playfully and drawing in his hair.

"Tonks' not now… you need your rest…" He gently pushed her away and yet she climbed onto his lap and kissed his intently.

"_Tonks…" _Molly pressed. Remus attempted to pry her away; she gave in with an angry sigh, eyes blazing as she smashed the flask of potion on the floor, stomped her foot on it for purpose and stormed out the living room and up the stairs.

Xxxx

Simultaneously Tonks darted up the stairs at surprisingly flying speed considering she hadn't eaten properly in two months; Malfoy had just fed her enough to keep her alive. She scampered to the nearest bathroom; holding herself over the sink she breathed deeply. Half way through composing herself she glanced up at a mirror; red rimmed eyes, pale yellowy-grey skin, bony, limp brown hair. She despised how she looked, the mousy brown hair made her feel vulnerable; the red rimmed eyes made her feel self-conscious as now anyone can look into them and _see_ the torture inflicted upon her; her bony body highlighting the slight bump more than it should've at this stage. Her eyes stung with tears and she suddenly felt the need to _break_ something, to smash something.. So she drew her hands up and scratched mercilessly at her neck, droplets of blood coating her skin and still she scratches alongside the wails of pain and anguish.

xxxxx

"She's just in _shock, Molly_. You shouldn't think about it too much..." He consoled the older woman.

"Oh but I was just trying to be helpful; and I've upset her now!" She continued to knit with her own hands, not magically to put some of the guilt and sorrow into that. "Just think about what they must have done to the poor child...' She trailed off.

"Molly she's not a child; she's a strong independent woman, an Auror," He bustled around in the kitchen making three cups of tea, two for them, one to slip the nourishing potion into for Dora. "She's _strong_, Molly. In a few days she'll be laughing at how miserable we're all being and tease us for being so worried! You know how being cared for provokes her, she's very independent that's what makes her so great."

"I suppose I am overreacting..." She sighed putting her knitting down and accept the mug of steaming tea from Remus. "It's my mother impulse, you know..." Remus nodded to acknowledge his understanding. "She strikes a chord being so close to Charlie's and Bill's age."

"You still treat them like teenage boys, Molly, I think you have to realise that they're adults and they can fend for themselves." Molly nodded sadly.

"I'm a mother of seven, and head of household. My brothers dying in the first war, still so young just like Bill and Charlie; just makes me want to protect any of my family; Dora included. I want..I want-"

"To hold them and make all the evil around them go away, keep them safe forever." Molly nodded, and blushed that he knew and could read her so well.

"I need to cherish my boys, because face it, who knows if they're the ones that drop dead tomorrow. Dora gone for two months made me realise this of course. I'm overwhelmed with happiness that she made it back..." Tears brimmed over in her eyes, and Remus scooted closer to give her a shoulder to cry on, the first tears leaking through his robe.

"Shh, she's ba-" interrupted by a loud wail, almost like a banshee, from the upper room. Their faces paled. "Tonks..."he breathed out.

"You..you should go see her…" Molly softly prodded, glancing towards Remus nervously. Remus sprang up the stairs, opening the door to the bathroom smoothly. Tonks stood there, shaking uncontrollably from what seemed not to be silent sobs, and her breathing came in loud wheezes; most importantly he found her scratching her shoulders till raw and bleeding, the blood flowing smoothly in low consistency.

"Nym-" Her head turned his way, eyes ablaze.

"Don't call me that, _Lupin." _She snapped. He stepped determined, despite her snarl, towards her but she pushed him away.

"No! Go away." His face flashed with hurt but she seemed to not notice- or she didn't care.

"What's-"

She interrupted him again. "Why don't you love me, Lupin?" She cried out.

"Dora! Of course I do, why would y-"

"No. Don't fucking lie, _Remus_." She said his name in a mocking manner_. _"He said -I said- you _pushed me away." _

A tense silence spread out throughout the room and he attempted to close their distance once again, to no avail and she sunk to her knees, as she started to sob. She scurried away to the corner, recoiling from any contact he wanted to make. Her breaths came out in short gasps and sobs shook her body, and occasional wails echoed off the walls. "No-n-no…"

He approached her cautiously, and knelt in front of her. "Dora, what's going on?" He asked meekly.

"You don't fucking love me." She spat out.

"Of course I-"

"Save your bull Remus, get out you son of a bitch!" She screamed.

He stayed still, dazed at his girlfriends' harsh words and she took advantage of the silence and no interruptions to start scratching at her skin again; on her stomach this time.

"Dora, stop." He commanded but her eyes jolted to his, a mischievous, unnerving, yet evil gleam in them.

"Bonged up lady, I say, no one no one would like this, _this,_ bonged up disgusting lady, oh no." She whispered this part meekly. "Don't want this revolting bastard inbred child do you? No master persuaded me, _you wouldn't want to even touch me anymore_!" She cried out angrily, and sobs raked body again.

"Dora..."

"No! Don't give me this pathetic sympathetic gaze, you idiot. I can see the bloody hatred swimming in your eyes," she yelled. Remus was taken aback. "Get out! Get out, you furry wanker!"

"Dora please, I don't care-"

"Yes you do; anyone normal would! There's this sick fuck inside me. Why would you want it? This fucking inbred, this motherfucking evil inbred. Oh I bet he'll do a fine job in raising hell when this sicko is born." She allowed Remus to hold her as she screamed into his chest. "Why? Why us. Why me, I'm only 24! 24! I never dreamed of having a kid, until I find someone perfect and _oh god,_ you don't even want kids." She shook and the tears finally managed to fall. "Just leave. Leave now while I'm like this, for minimum reaction." She cried.

"Oh Dora," he conjured up a handkerchief and held it over her mouth and nose toll she blacked out, to calm her down. Then, he laid her down gently on the floor, torso on his knees while he held her head to his lips kissing the crown. "I will always love you. I'm never leaving, I promise.. I'll stay with you, and we can grow old together, raise this _inborn_ child.

_Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep burning and unquenchable."_

* * *

**Fin.**

**Thanks for reading, please review. It will inspire me to write other stories! Btw, if any words/sentences appear missing, i have no idea what is going on as they randomly appeared at the end of unquenchable. **


End file.
